Why me Rewritten
by Tears 0f tomorrow
Summary: 'w-what was I doing.'  "You was doing the right thing."  't-taking my life'  "No… taking something that you never controlled."  NaruHina. Strong NaruHina.
1. Chapter one: Enough

**Hello, I said i will be back.**

**I promised and i feel like i should start now. **

**Please enjoy! R&R**

** -lola ;}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one :Enough.<strong>

Hinata sat there with a blank stare. The tears fell lifelessly down her pale checks. She traced her fingers on the sharp middle and stared at the blood fall on the ground where her tears laid. She left numb, numb to the world. The world that has slowly turned their back to her, the things she thought that would last forever has shattered before her. She picked up the knife, and the tears began pouring uncontrollably. She died in the inside. The pale girl began shaking; everything was going too fast within her. The thoughts echoed in her mind. Why was she still here? Why does she still live? She feels the silence hug her tightly, the quiet was scaring her. It only whispered the truth. She stared at the curved knife in her hand. The moon glared at the knife and Hinata shakily stares at the knife that will soon take away her life. She saw letters that glistened and looked at the words directly. She looked at the letters with shock and began to wale in misery. The knife slowly fell to its death.

'_w-what was I doing.'_

"**You was doing the right thing."**

'_t-taking my life?'_

"**No… taking something that you never controlled."**

"Hinata…" Sakura slowly said behind the lock door, "I-I'm sorry…"

"When were you sorry Sakura," Hinata spat out venomously, "When you got caught or when you thought no one saw you."

Sakura sat there quietly sinking in the information Hinata threw at her.

"If you only knew how hard it was for me just to say hi, how long it took me the courage just to talk to him. If you only knew what I feel for him, all the unnecessary hurt you have caused in my heart. If you could see how all I am because of him. If you only knew." Hinata coldly said at the startled Sakura. Sakura lost everyone she cared about as she chased Sasuke. Hinata was there for her. She wanted attention from those who never gave it to her. But, if she had known what she has done not only crushed Hinata but has ruined their friendship forever. Sakura's eyes began to burn; she couldn't fight back the tears that sprung in her eyes. The tears burned her flushed face. The only thing that kept her sane, the only person who still had faith in her, the only person who could understand wanting to feel the attention. The crave of being known so the insecurities that ran through the mind wouldn't take over. She lost it. The love is gone. Sakura sat there with the tears falling down her face. She couldn't keep her hands to herself. She infected Hinata's world, and now she's neglected. Sakura wept.

"IF YOU KNEW HOW IT FELT MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT NOW WOULD YOU?" Sakura didn't answer. She knew she still would have. She just wanted to be loved, and would do whatever it took for it. She didn't think of the repercussions.

"he was everything I needed… he was ….my everything…A-a-and you took him..." Sakura stared at the door that has separated her from her world. She was trying to hold back all the emotions hitting her. Hinata stood there emotionless, like she already went through what she is going through right now. Hinata's room was dark, shadows of the stuff in her filled up the place, talking to her telling her the quiet truth. She opened the window watching the leaves dance in the wind. It danced freely; the freedom Hinata had envied for so long …the darkness was calling out to her …so she left.


	2. Chapter two: Took it for Granted

**I'm back rejuvenated and happy.****Sorry it took so long from writing but **

**complications happened and I feel like im ready to go back to writing again. I'm writian Chapter 4 as we speak. I know. i'm just so excited and my fingers are spring off and away and im just writing and writing i can't stop i know i should start on my next chapter one looks can be deceiving. I'm back good as ever. so far life is about to get hectic. o: well read. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Took it for Granted.<strong>

Hinata walked in the cold. It was quiet, as if the shadows of the night were mourning. Hinata was looked at the gates that stood in front of her with a small smile gracing upon her face. _Freedom_ the thing she has envied for years the thing she wishes she had. She stared at it with arms wide open. It could feel the freedom calling out to her. It behind the gates. Those were the same gate that had tortured her, she knew she couldn't escape.

Where are you going?" She stares at the Anbu with no interest, and continued walking towards the gates.

"**Doton: Musaborudzuchi" ** Dragon anbu softly said. She slammed her palm down into the ground, Instantly, causing the ground to the sides of Hinata shape like a huge shark jaw and attempted to crush and stab her. Hinata jumped out of the way, and went into the family's stance. Hinata runs as fast as she could and gave a devastating kick to the head. The Anbu was shock, and cursed for underestimating the little girl. Dragon flew a yard or so and began to get up when she heard,

"**Jyuuken-Hou, Joukeimae **Hinata used aimed for the eyes of dragon and everything began fading black for the Anbu. She screamed in agony, her worst fear has struck her. Dragon pulled the trigger and Hinata knew more Anbus would come to fight so she ran. Hinata was petrified, for she has hurt an Anbu. She didn't know what came over her. She began realize that freedom comes with a price. She could hear the Anbus running towards her. Hinata's eyes widen in fear of what the Hokage would have to do to her.

"Stop running," one Anbu said, "We do not want to hurt you; However, I will be forced to."

Hinata shook her head; she didn't want to go back. The hell she was trying to escape was following her like a zombie. It came slow and fearfully. Hinata went back into her stance. Bear Anbu sighed and went into his stance.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." **Bear spews a large fireball from his mouth, and Hinata began to shake uncontrollably but she dodged the attack and ran to the Anbu and gave a swift kick. The Anbu caught her foot and swung her to the side. Hinata felt her rib crack, she gritted her teeth. Hinata faked a drop kick and punched him in the stomach. Bear took her hand cracked it. Hinata bit her lip; she would not give him satisfactory. Hinata begin to give distant and went into the Hyuga stance. Hinata began to feel sick; she didn't want to think of what her father would do if they brought her back. She had to use it, but she knew the consequences. She knew she needed more chakra, her guilt began to grow. But she had to. She wouldn't let go of the freedom that she chose. She didn't want to.

"**Fuuton:Kami oroshi"** A whirling vortex began to cutting thru the trees and the blood splat everywhere. Hinata looked at her hands, and she screamed of agony. Hinata ran. She couldn't look back. She was a murderer. Her fingertips began to burn, pain that shot there her body. Hinata began to vomit blood. It was too much for her, but she kept going. She could hear them coming closer and she ran in multiple directions. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She kept pushing, trying to put the thought of Naruto behind her. Everything she thought of him was a lie. She tried to convince herself that, but she knew she was wrong. Hinata's body began shaking while she began vomiting blood again. That was it, she couldn't take the pain anymore. Her body went in shock. Hinata tried to drag herself to a nearby tree, but it was too late. Everything went black.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The blonde ninja felt cold. It hurt so much to think and his chest burned. Sakura was on the ground shock, she couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. The pain was unbearable. She clenched her chest. Naruto looked at her, and she couldn't even look at him. It hurt too much for her. Naruto tried to hug her, but she backed away and screamed as the tears erupted like a volcano. Naruto looked at her with so much worry, but he turned his head. Naruto didn't understand what was happening. Naruto look at the bubble-gum haired shocked girl with sympathy.

"She loved you." Sakura whispered to herself, as if she was going crazy.

"Hinata loves you.. but i… I betrayed her by kissing you." Sakura placed her hand on her heart , "I-Its hu-hurts -ITS HURTS. M-M-M-M-MAKE IT GO AWAY!" she screamed as she clenched onto her chest. Naruto began backing up, trying to process the information. Naruto just stared at her, but now he was hurting as much as she was. His heart was aching. It was too much for him to take. It hurt too much just to think about her.

"I…I only kiss you…be...because. I...i wan...wanted… to get over Sasuke-kun…but…I…I don't…" Naruto break broke down, not by what she said but how can someone like Hinata like him? Let alone, love him? He began clench his chest as the tears, he wasn't aware of, began falling. Naruto looked at Sakura she screamed.

"Wh-where is she Sakura." Sakura remained quiet.

"WHERE IS SHE SAKURA!"

"I..i…she left." Naruto stood there shaking with anger and ran. He couldn't see the tears in his eyes blurred up and He didn't know where she lives. Naruto stopped running and clenched his heart because he didn't know what to do anymore. She was sweet. It explains everything. The stuttering, the blushing… but he took it for granted. He thought she was weird and dark. And now she's gone. Naruto ran to the Hokage's office, trying not to cry anymore.

He took her for granted, and now she's gone.


	3. Chapter three: Blind

**hey R&R by the way. Faith said hi. Haha she has taken over wen i went to... places and i'd like to thank her for that. R&R :] i need feedback on how you like it. Or if you want to add something. I don't kow thanks for caring i guess. Um go ahead and read.**

**-tears0ftomorrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Blind.<strong>

'_Was I that blind.' _All the thoughts of Hinata filled his mind. Naruto tried to hold back the hot tears, but they seemed to escape. He ran to the Hokage's office.

"May I see Tsunade-sama?"

"She's at a meeting…I'm sorry."

"But this is really important."

"I'm sorry…" Naruto looked at her with disgust, he knew she was lying. Naruto chocked the woman and darkly said, "Where is Tsunade." The lady began turning blue, but he didn't care. She managed to choke up the information, and he let go of her and left.

"Brat what are you doing in here."

"Tsunade," He said darkly, "where is Hinata?"

"Naruto she has ran away and blinded an Anbu and killed another one."

"W-why…"

"I'm sorry but she will be mark as a missing nin. We want her dead or alive."

"Tsunade...You're serious?"

"Yes…" Naruto looked at her with so much hatred. How could she do that to Hinata? Did she not know her? Did she even know why she left? Naruto looked at her and put his head down enough, so she wouldn't see his eyes.

"I'm going to go get her."

"You cannot go." Naruto turned his back to the Hokage and began walking away.

"Naruto if you go you will be stripped as a ninja of Konoha, and you will mark as a missing ninja, and wanted dead or alive." Naruto stopped and looked at Tsunade with a flash of hurt eyes then with emptiness. Naruto didn't care; it wasn't like he had any friends left. Iruka was dead from the last mission they had put him on, Sakura used him, and everyone he thought he could trust turned their back on him. That one girl who had faith in him, he turned his back on her. Tsunade walked out of the office and slammed the door on her. Tsunade sat there with sake in her hand. The tears fell down her face. She was outvoted by the council. Even Hinata's father put his hand up for her being marked as a missing ninja. She dropped the sake bottle and stared at the Hokage Mountain. They were supposed to be watching over them, but how could they let this happen.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hinata woke up, trying to move. Her ribs were still cracked, and she could barely move. She ignore the pain and began getting up. She walked through the forest not knowing what to do with her life. She had nothing. She was nothing. Hinata wandered through the woods, trying to find her way. She didn't know what she wanted to be anymore. She had no hope. It wasn't just Naruto they triggered her this way, but it the way they have treated her. She didn't deserve any of it, but she got it, and it hurts so much she couldn't take it. Hinata told herself she wouldn't cry anymore. It was a weakness. She wouldn't let her enemies see her cry. She had to get stronger. For her own sanity; she found a little river trying to look at her reflection. She ran her hand on the long scar that ran on her side. It burned and blood oozed from it. She had no home. She was alone. It was time for her to grow up and stop depending on people to do everything for her. Hinata stood on top of the water. Even though her body told her she couldn't do it, she didn't care anymore. She was a killer. Hinata closed her eyes to meditate.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto managed to have stumbled upon the Hyuga estate. The guard looked as if they were beaten severely. Their eyes screamed for help but they said nothing. They let him go because Naruto could tell that they wouldn't be able to fight for long. Naruto managed to pass by the other in the Hyuga house. All seemed bruised and they couldn't do anything. They couldn't defend themselves if something happened. They looked like zombies walking around. They wanted to scream but nothing came out. They wanted to cry but no tears came. They wanted freedom but they were caged in cage called fate.

Naruto walked down a narrow hallway. He could already tell how they treated her… He softly turned the doorknob, it wasn't locked. He went it. Everything was a mess. He saw his bed sheets were on the window, making in darker in the room. He saw a knife on the ground with blood splattered around it.

'_Hinata… what have you been through?' _Naruto's eyes began to water. He always dreamt about having a family, but if he knew that families were like this is never wants it. He'd rather die than have a family that makes Hinata regret ever living. How would he know? He never talked to her. He never seemed to care about her. He never wanted to. He thought she was weird. He doesn't deserve her. He never did. His heart began to ache. It hurt too much again. He clutched his shirt. Naruto ran out of the house. He didn't care would saw her. He ran as fast as he could as the tears fell down his face. He ran Kunernai's house. He knocked on her door. She opened it. She looked as if she had been crying for hours. Naruto looked at her and simply said,

"Tell me everything about Hinata." He said it softly with some more tears threatening to fall down his face. She looked at him. She started crying again. Hinata was her daughter. They were so close and no she's gone for good. She never imagined her to run away. That was her biggest fear, and now that it happened she died in the inside. Kiba and Shino haven't been taking in any better. Kiba had locked himself in his room, he hasn't came out every since. Shino has been very hurt, he has been crying for hours. He never moved from his bed and has been starving himself, his bugs has been eating him alive. They were hungry. Shino's parents had to put food into his room and the bugs would eat it for him. He was never hungry anymore. The skies cried softly mourning over the loss of a kind heart. Why must bad things always happen to the people who doesn't deserve it the most?


	4. Chapter 4: Never stopped looking

**Hey..sorry life has been a hell whole. i promise you people i will be back as soon as school is over. So stay faithful i guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 4: Never stopped looking**

The atmosphere is crisp, naked trees sway in the soft wind. The bubble- gum haired girl cried to the point where there was no more tears to cry. She held the sake in her hand with a small grin on her face, trying to block out the thoughts that haunts her. Naruto hates her ever since she had confessed that she had only used him. Ino relationship hasn't been repair since the day that they fought over. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino never saw her as a friend and now blame her for the change in Naruto. She threw back that thought and ordered another bottle of sake. It's been six month since Hinata's disappearance and banishment from Konoha. Sakura began to laugh with disgust. She has no one. She has nothing. Sakura bent her head back belching out a hissed laughter. The reel of tape played in her head that very night that Hinata had left. And she was the blame for it. The tears fell unnoticed as she drowned herself in the alcohol. The resigned ninja looked at the reflection in the cup of sake. She scoffed and knocked over the cup. She couldn't hold in the emotions that swamped within her.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT! SHE'S—SHE'S GONE... FOREVER!" She screamed out to no one in particular, the tears fell in great numbers, "I DID IT!.. I KILLED HER… I MADE HER LEAVE…. I AM NOTHING BUT A MURDERER… SO KILL ME. I SHOULD BE THE ONE OUT THERE DYING. I SHOULD BE DEAD. I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE." The people in the bar watched her, "I—I SHOULD BE DEAD!" Sakura began to stumble out of the bar, with the sake bottle in her hand. Trying to forget that night, but after too many she realized that she'll never, she scoffed and drunk some more sake. Sakura walked to the bridge.

"HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU!" She began looking around the place. She heard nothing.

"HINATA—WHERE ARE YOU… I- WE- HINATA!" She started stumbling to the bridge.

"Hinata.." She ran to bridge looking for Hinata. She looks down. The reflection mocked her of stupidity, of guiltiness, of anger, of confusion, of hopelessness, of emptiness, of life. She clutched her shirt; she realized she had nowhere to go, no one was waiting for her. She realized she lost her only friend, she lost everything. She threw the sake in the water. Sakura turned away from her reflection; she couldn't look at herself anymore. She jumped in the water.

'_Hinata…' _ Sakura thought as she felt the cold grasp of death.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto's unruly sun kissed hair swayed in the wind. After his world disappeared, he took a lot of solo missions. Naruto was no longer that slightly chubby guy with the orange kill-me-now jumpsuit. He changed into an extremely muscular blonde haired boy wearing an ANBU's uniform. The blonde ninja was recruited to the ANBU status when he killed everyone in an S- ranked suicide mission. Naruto had now become a very intellectual and very serious thirteen years old boy. He nearly killed himself from his extreme ways of training. He is well known as a silent cold- blooded killer. He had no time for friends. His friends were worried by the way he was dealing with the situation; they thought he was acting weird they hadn't seen him smile, he was cold, and he would only talk to them during a mission however when they were on the mission the conversations were only about the mission. It's not like they were there for him in the first place. They knew he was right. So many girls thought his transformation was the hottest thing ever, but he turned them down because he knows that…she is out there somewhere. He wasn't going to give up hope. If she loved him for so long, he could love her for as long as he lived.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The pale girl looked in the river. Her midnight blue hair reached to her shoulders. She put her meshed shirt and her short that went mid-thigh. She began with her morning exercise. The thirteen year old girl sat there concentrating on her palm trying to make a chakra visible, since she was low on kunai she has to use chakra, but she only had a limited supply of chakra. She's rather used lethal weapons and use her chakra as a last resort. She tried to concentrate on new weapon she was trying to make. But every time she got close she would burn out and then used what chakra was left to heal her burned palm. She sighed. She walked through the woods to her house. She tried to maneuver around the traps she made. Hinata sighed again. She looked up to the heavens and smiled as the sun touched her pale skin. She could sense someone watching her. She ignored and lured the ninja into a sparse place. She threw a kunai, and the ninja caught it with its tongue.

"Hinata-hime," The snake man said with a smile.

"Cut that sht Orochimaru. What do you want?" Orochimaru gave a fake pout.

"I feel hurt," he said, "Well if you insist, I would like you to kill someone from Konoha." Hinata stiffened but said, "No."

"Aww Hinata-ssssama," He said softly, "You still love those people there."

"I never said that."

"Then do it."

"I have no interest therefore I will not kill."

"Do you want money?"

"No."

"Hinata-himee," Orochimaru came behind her and whispered in her ear, "Tell me when you're ready to join Oto."

"I will not join your filthy people." He pressed a kunai her neck and said slowly, "I don't aprecccciate you making fun of my people." Hinata 'poofed' and she had a kunai to his neck and said "Don't try me Orochimaru I know your tricks." Orochimaru smiled and said, "I have to go… Sssssasuke-kun issss waiting."

"hn." Hinata said mocking Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed and swirled away. Hinata rolled her eyes. She heard some ninja is killing little girl in the Wave country. She walked back to her house and got her chakra filled bandana and put it on her eyes. She had all her items including the two swords she had gotten from the Rice Village from killing a mass murder there. She smiled and walked into the sun.


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's improvement

**Hey guys im back. I've been depressed but im back**

**I am gonna start writing more this summer cus finals is coming up and i've been so busy. **

**However i have been reading a lot of good stories.**

**this chapter is both foreshadowing and**

** filtering enjoy lovlies ;).**

**THIS IS A FILTER AND THIS IS FORESHADOWING :D**

**i do not own naruto... .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Foreshadowing.<strong>

This empty void plastered into what left into my heart it destroys my heart. I choke and I'm brought to my knees in agony crying softly as blood rapidly flow out my mouth. I want to cry out for help but nothing comes out my mouth. I want to scream but my voice is nothing but a little squeal following by hacking. My blood ooze out of my finger and I stare in honor. As I cough up more blood, I laugh because I know this is my end. I laugh out of misery out of anguish. The anger that drove me pass sanity has ended me slowly. Blood begin to fill up my mouth again. I look up to the sun that shines mocking me with its happiness. My breathing shallows. I belt out more laughter as I die. I know this is my end so why even bother screaming for help. Why even asking for help when all that will happen is the death of me. I bent my head back against the tree. I stare at the leave that danced around me as my spirit leaves my body. Blood-stained tears fell down my face and I laughed louder as I felt my spirit leave. I continued laughing, my fate as Neji would say, my destiny is here and I'm staring death in the face and all I can do is laugh. I guess, its time because my body felt cold and I laughed until it died down and it sunk in. I was dying. I was _really _dying. I cried slowly. Now I felt completely numb, my mind was still wrapping around my death.

_The midnight haired girl stood there on the balcony, walking in with no appeal of fighting the guards._

"_INTRUDER!" The, what seemed like, leader screamed out. The midnight haired girl turned her head slowly to the leader and took out her sword. The arc shaped saw edged black sword with gold wave-like designs engraved on both sides of the sword. The irregular sword's guard was silver and glimmered in the moonlight. She stared at the guards with no emotion. The dark- haired ninja stared down the guard as she poured out her killer- intent that could make enemies kill themselves. He stared at her with no type of avail. She vanished from his sight and slit his throat with a silent whisk of the wind and stayed within the shadows of the night. She quickly vanished again and slit the group of knights sitting together. She tried to blind in with the shadows however this time it didn't work. The knight grabbed her foot and tried to slam her into the brick wall. She quickly caught herself and pumped chakra into her legs and swing his arm around smashed his head into the brick wall. She stomped on his head and those who weren't aware of her heard a sickening crack and ran towards the sound. The midnight blue haired girl ran inside the castle slicing those in her way. Knights surrounded her trying to engulf her but she closed her eyes focusing her chakra into her pressure points, enough for her chakra to be visible. The Knight looked her with both awe and horror and she pumped more chakra into the points. The Knights began running towards her and her chakra spikes pieces there steel armor killing them instantly._

"_ENOUGH!" The man screeched. She turned around and looked at the man. His dirty red hair in a ponytail, his brown eyes looked at if they were piercing everyone's souls. His muscular bone structure in his rather flawless light skin enhanced his dark brown eyes. He wore a v-neck greenish blue sweater with a necklace with a symbol inconsequential to the midnight haired girl's eyes. He stared at the girl with an eyebrow raised and looked at the knight and said firmly, "leave." They all left with a hai. He looked at the women in front of him her leather black fitted suit on made her look beautiful. Her curves hit all the right places which could cause lust from men and envy through women. Her pale skin glowed as her hip-length hair swayed to the rhythm of the wind. The only thing that caught his eyes was the long scar on her right eye._

"_You must be my guard."_

"_I am Hinata." She honestly answered ignoring his statement. He sighed and continued staring her down._

" _Senji, Prince."_

"_hn."_

"_Ken, the man you must defeat, has come back trying to kill those of my country. He has stole the children and has sacrificed them to his god. We banished him several years ago ; However, he has seemed to I_ _infiltrate my kingdom and I will not watch him steal the children. I need you to kill him."  
><em>

"_Is that all." She said cutting him off. He sighed and replied, "Very well, I shall show you to your room." She nodded and followed the teen. One of the maids tried to take her bag but she gave them a killer gaze and she slowly backed away. Senji asked one of the maids to clean her suit. She slipped off the suit and stood there naked. His eyes widen as he saw every curve. He also noticed the scar of her right side. She turned his head to blush a little and slowly told the maid to give her some clothes to wear._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

"_Ken, it seems that has gotten a ninja. But this one is one of a kind it seems her name is Hinata. In the Bingo book it says she is wanted dead or alive in Konoha for a lot of money. Lord Ken, I suppose you should advance on this."_

"_Hinata" he slowly whispered. He folded his hand in front of him. _

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Hinata closed her eyes, her body was connected to the water that surrounded her. She brought her foot up and moved her right hand in a circular formation, and fell in the water. She cursed inwardly and forced chakra into her feet before trying the technique again. She spun in the air in a 45 degree angle and the water that came off of her instantly froze embedding the dummies with ice as sharp as sendons. She quickly landed on her feet breathing hard and trying to regain her steps. She smiled. IT felt very foreign, the only person that made her smile was- She turned around and said, "You can come out now."_

_Senji sheepishly smiled and a small blush fell on his face, "Sorry I usually lie on the roof and stare that the moon especially since this one is quite beautiful and I saw you doing something that caught my eye I didn't want to—"_

"_It's okay" she splat out. He looked at her with no emotion; it wasn't that he didn't want it. It was just that born in the family that he is, emotions were void. She gave him a soft smile. His curiosity reminded her of her love. She walked off the lake, and shivered a little. He took off his jacket and gave it to Hinata. She blushed and touched her cheek._

'_What is this blood rushing to my cheeks.' They both sat there basking in the each other's presence._

"_I need to sleep." She bluntly said, cursing inward._

"_Yes very well." They both walked in the kingdoms and parted separate ways. A huge explosion was heard from inside the castle. Hinata quickly changed into her suit and took two solider pills and vanished from sight._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_Hinata stared at the gaping hole in the kingdom. She looked around looking at the hole. Senji yelled and she vanished looking for him. Senji was tied up on the side of a pole, she sprint towards him and ducked under a kick and she blocked a swing to the head with a kunai._

"_Hello Hinata." Hinata grunted and threw a punch into the man's face. He blocked._

"_**Katon: Dai Endan" **__Ken whispered and splat out ten flame bullets. Hinata grunted, "__**Doton: Doryuheki" **__She splat out mud making a wall._

"_**Suiton: Suihachi" **__ Jet of water flew out of Hinata's hand, Ken flipped out the way and tried to kick her in the head, she smacked his foot away instead hitting her shoulder she grunted and faked a swift kick and instead dropped kick him about four feet away. She slowly looked at him with determination. She vanished from his sight and kicked him form the back, he quickly recovered and grabbed her foot from midair and forced her down in the concrete. She gritted her teeth and forced chakra through that ankle. She closed her eyes and activated her eyes. She took out her sword and looked at him with her bloodline activated._

"_Ahh.. The infamous Byakungan, how much money will I make on that. I would rather keep you alive an ravish your body." He gave a devious laugh and she scoffed. She quickly fell into step with them and they exchanged blows until she hit him in the stomach.. he curse as she injected her chakra into his system. He stumbled back looking at her. His eyes felt heavy._

"_I was ordered to kill you and that's what I'll do."_

"_Please mercy." She slit his throat. She turned around and untied Senji. He looked at her with no emotion but gave her an empty smile._

"_Will I ever see you again." She turned and kissed him on the lips._

"_I don't know." She vanished with rose petals. He smiled._

**O.o.O.o.O**

I coughed some more. My mind has finally gripped the fact that I am about to die. I smiled again when the thought of my blonde lover swept over me. I was glad that I got to him one more time before I perish. The sharp pain on my side brought me back from the cloud nine I was approaching. I held my side as it burned me like a fire rapidly talking over my body. I smiled again as the blood poured down the corner of my lip. It hurt so much to breathe. I started feeling numb again. I know this time, I'm leaving the earth. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. I closed my eyes, hoping that death would claim me this very night.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R peoples o.o i need them T_T<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Maybejust maybe

**Hey guys im back :) i have no excuse not to be writing but this one is legit! I lost every document i wrote on my compuuter after my laptop broke. The vrius o-o spread onto this computer so i had to wait months before my lil sister's god father looked at it. He bought me a new one. And My dad accidently told me what me what i was going to get for christmas T_T. Well atleast it will be useful :D. now anyway... Here is the Next Chapter. I'm alittle rusty cut me some slack. i just finish a fifteen page paper in two weeks T_T. It's god to be back. I'll try to update every week. Or everytwo weeks. Just depends how my week has gone. Now you can read and dont forget to Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why me rewritten 6: Maybe..just maybe<strong>

Flashes of light cause the slightly tanned girl to slightly move in displeasure. Her body bruised and scars that explained her life story covered her entire body. Her soft pink lips were crisp and dry, softly crying for water. The girl moved her head trying to ignore the aching pain that smashed into her right side. She didn't open her eyes but could tell she was alive. The weak girl basked in her depression, praying maybe that when she falls back asleep she'll be dead. Unable to hold the tears she was unaware of it began splashing all over her. The hot tears ran across her broken spirit. Opening her empty eyes, she looked around the room. Trying to sit up she felt restrained.

"You're awake." She hears from the door. The blonde hair woman watched the girl cry, with no avail to stop. Just watching her made the woman want to go over and caress her and speak sweet nothings in her ear. But she knew it wouldn't work. The Silence thickened the atmosphere. No one moved. No one made a sound.

"Why am I awake." The girl bluntly stated.

"What is your name?" The woman asked after a few more seconds of silence. Ignoring the question asked, she continued to press on her interrogation. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that she was this depressed. She pondered. But couldn't find a medical reason. It looked as though she committed a war in herself. But what triggered it? It intrigued the woman to no end. She looked at the girl in front of her with deep pity. The girl lying in front of her looked at particularly nothing. Her face so distant but seeking for everything. The silence killed the girl. The girl tried to blink the tears that were blinding her. Not again, will she morn that she was not dead. Dead…what did she know about death. She was dead. She was dead to herself. A sick chuckle erupted from her throat. It was because of her Hinata was dead. Hinata. The only person who had faith in her. Gone. She broke her spirits and now she was dead and gone.

"Looks like your name is Sakura," The pink haired girl looked up at the Blonde haired woman who stood before her. The soft yet bold brown eyes stared into her soul. The woman was about to say something but she interrupted.

"Well Mrs. Sakura, my name is Tsunade—"

"Who saved me…" Sakura meekly asked.

"It doesn't matter—"

"Who _saved_ me." Tsunade sighed and looked at the report.

"It says you were saved by some mysterious person. By the time they had put you on the stretcher the person was gone."

"Oh." She stared at Tsunade after looking down at her strapped body with her empty eyes. Those eyes pierced Tsunade then she said softly, "I'm sleepy." She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep until she heard a sigh and the door closing. She was alone and the sleepy spell swept over her meek body. 'Maybe I won't wake up this time.' She thought as her mind drifted to another place.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise ill write again :) Just review k? Thanks and oh have a great Christmas.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

**nice to be Back huh :) i missed you guys**

**like i said i was going to write more often. I actually enjoy writing this chapter. I enjoy it. THis chapter has alittle bit of skipping but it will all make sense when i write it all together c: oh and happy first week of January 3 rememeber to R&R if you don't idc cus i really wanted to write this anyway :) thanks for reading and just black c:**

**"talking"- jutsu/ monster**

**_'_**_talking'- flashback and dreams and thinking._

* * *

><p>Why me Rewritten Chapter 6<p>

My body screamed in agony as I tried to sit up quickly. My grunt was soft enough not to wake anybody up. 'Wake anybody up?' I slowly look around trying to figure out what happened. Sensing someone watching me I quickly look ever. Regretting my move I grunt softly again. Blindness is all I see, and everything hit me which causes me to grunt again as I try to lean to get the sendon in my mouth ready to shoot.

"Do not worry it'd just me." His cold voice lingers in my ear. I started relaxing a bit, not knowing why. I don't know this guy anyway, and 'im not planning on taking off my bandana to look at him plus I can't activate my Bykungan because then he'll know it's me. I could tell he was just as hurt but as he said, _' If it wasn't for this mission I would have already killed you.'_ The memory will forever be burned into my memory. I look at him with no emotion on my face and I painfully try to move my body.

The silenced killed me as I stretched my aching body.

" Don't move too much." I look at where the voice came from again.

"Thank you but I think ill manage on my own. I _didn't_ need you before and I_ won't_ need you now." I say coldly. He stare at me, I could feel it and I surely won't back down. I am not the same Hinata— I'm not even Hinata anymore.

"I'm going to my room." He simply stated then left me alone to think. I decide to lay back down again and take off my bandana. I look in the mirror to see my eyes flicker from red to lavender. I sigh and fall asleep.

**Three week before…**

A man with grey-hair a large gray almost white beard with dark eyes that showed drunkenness held a bottle in his hand as he staggered down the street. He wore a soft green sleeveless v- neck shirt with pants and a pair of sandals. His walked in silence as he looked at the place that lay before him. It only felt like yesterday a blonde-haired boy who was destined to be a failure was proved wrong when he brought hope to his people. His chuckle was soothing and soon his chuckle turned into a loud laughter that filled up the place. That was the place he could find peace for his country. Pride swelled in him as he thought of his country and how thriving he was. It had only been eight month period.

'A leader like you is the reason why we fell to Konoha in the beginning.' The wind supposedly moaned to the man.

"Ahh.. I see you have finally found me." The man thought as his back was turned to the voice that whispered to him. The man just stared at his back with his light gray mask that had a white lightning bolt and two red slashes and the Japanese sign of death in the right corner. The man didn't answer and simply took out his sword.

"Nice to see you again Jaden-san." The old man simply remark before taking his stance.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**A week before…**

Tsunade sat at the table with sake in her hand crying her eyes out before praying a silent prayer that he would come again. How could life be so cruel? She looked out the window as the darkness closed in the gap of life. She couldn't look at the Mountain because she envied them. Dreading that she was alive was the only thing she could do at this point because the council was slowly taking her powers away, making them stronger. They slowly began overthrowing her and she noticed that they were going to kill her in order to take complete control. And she could not do anything but sulk. 'What has Konoha become?' She thought as she drunk some more sake from the bottle. She looked out the window and finally answered, "What is it that you want Naruto."

"I want another mission."

"Naruto-san You cannot keep doing missions because one day your body will collapse from your insomnia, you need a break and you need to go to sleep."

"I didn't come here to be told what to do, I came to get what I need."

"Naruto-s"

"I want. A mission." He stated even colder making Tsunade shiver slightly. She sighed as she blinked away her tears that began to burn her eyes,_'…Naruto-kun…'_

"Very well I need you to contact Akai me[1] give her this letter. It was from the Wave Country's Hokage. You guys will be partners." Naruto nodded and she continued, "You will leave tomorrow morning at 4 AM sharp." She looked him in the eyes and said quietly as Naruto walked away, "Naruto… I'm sorry." He stumbled alittle before walking away from the scene.

**. . . **

"_Naruto-kun… I loved you."Hinata came out from her hding spot with her hand covering her mouth as she spoke._

"_Hinata-hime… god I love you so much and its o hard to live without you here. I know we haven't really talked a lot but—" She then loked at his face with shock._

"_You-You-you-re no-not Naruto-k-kun you-your-you're a mon-mon-mmonster!" His hear broke into pieces he looked down at his nails that grew into sharp fangs. His face began to burn as he screamed in agony. He began bursting with energy as he stared at Hinata with lust. Hinata began backing up with panic until she touched the tree behind her._

'_Hinata-hime.' He thought as she cried. Her eyes slowly opened as she squeaked, "NO!" her voice shattered and she approached him. Kyuubi-Naruto began growling. She continued coming towards him as she shook in fear. He looked at her before he growled. She took her hand and slowly touched his face. He knew it burned her but why was she doing this? She kissed him. His mind went into a mental break-down. He swiped her away and she fell in her blood. Shocked Naruto-Kyuubi stood there as she slowly died. "__**no..N**__O….__**nNn**__Ooo…__**NOOO!" **__he screamed as he ran to her. She was dead with a smile on her face._

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Three Weeks Before( cont')… **

"Why—Why are you doing this? I considered— you my—my son. I took….. you in as my—my own and yet you betray me like this." Jaden simply looked at the old man with grief but his face slowly bent back in laughter. His fang slowly came out as he held his head, "I—I should have killed you as a child." The man said out loud as the son before him transformed into something no one could bare to look at." _"_ I—I can't con—control what is inside me. ** And when I kill you. I will Kill everyone just to watch Poor Jaden suffer. His whole precious family will die in the hands of him and he will have to watch as I kill you slowly and painfully."** Its snarl is wide. The old man laying there helpless began laughing aimlessly. **"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? YOU DARE LAUGHT AT ME!"** The old man's laughter died down as he said slowly and seriously, " I know—I have messed up and kept you alive—but I couldn't kill you—when I found you in that fire—still alive I knew something about you was different—my wife couldn't bare a child—and I knew—I knew I was destined to take care of you—I know one day this would come—and I have come prepared—I will not let you take**( cure linkin park- somewhere I belong)**—take over my son—before I die—I will tell you this—you could be greater than I am—stro**nger than I am.. BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!"**

"**Kagerō Nipō: Utakata" **The old man screamed. A four firefly-like chakra wing fires a powerful blast of energy that causes the monster to fly back fifty miles. Everything around it destroyed and nothing could.

"**Fūton: Kami Oroshi."** The monster screamed as he blew godly wind at the old man. But he vanished. The monster confused, continued wondering in the woods. **'Kage-Kubishi bari no Justsu.'** The old man whispered from his hiding spot.

'**I—I CANT MOVE!'** The monster roared in anger and he felt something bind him. "**I WILL KILL YOU!"** As he fought to the ground.

"_Son," The man with the long white hair said staring at his little boy, "What I am about to teach you, you must only use when it's your last resort. Minato and Jiraya are the only people I know that have enough chakra to pull this Justu off without dying. They taught me the fundamental and I found how to do the rest by myself. This is a fuinjutsu requires a caster we-ll version of Sealing formulas, which you have already known. The jutsu must be made by a brush and your blood."_

The old man bit his thumb as he continued to finish the jutsu.

"_After performing doing rat—bird—technique specific seal—tiger vapor will appear."_

The old man was beginning to do the signs; he felt the fatigue hitting him severely. His body was telling him to stop but his mind was deteremined to save his only son. Even if it meant his life. His eyes began to glitter in determination and everything around him slowed down. He felt as though him and time became one.

"**FŪKA HŌIN!"** The old man screamed.

" _Flames will envelop and will suck whatever is need to be sucked and the appearance will be completes with a kanji."_

"**NOOOO—I WILL KILL—I WAS FINALLY LET OUT—I WILL NOT GO BACK—NOO—I WILL—NOOOOOOO!" **A seal was carved into Jaden's stomach and the old man smiled as blood pours down the side of his mouth. The old man looked at his son with so much pride. Jaden look at his father with fear as the old man bent over coughing clots of blood.

"I—I guess time finally caught up to me huh…" He chuckled. Jaden smacked him in the face. The old man stared at him with a sad smile, "WHY—WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!" The old man looked at him, "You are—my son. I will not let—anything take you away. Even if it—cost my life. I am a father born to protect you. Don't you ever forget that." The old man looked at Jaden with a smile again. "Don't you ever forget that I am proud to say that—you are MY son." His eyes began to feel heavy as he vomited blood. " I love you son." Jaden felt so much pain. He never felt this before. He is a monster. He killed his own father! He—He "I love you too…dad." He was a murderer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"My hokage has a message for you." He said lazly as Akai me put her sword against his throat slowly pressing as she took the letter from him. She read then looked at him then read again. She reluctantly took her sword away.

"We are working together." She said emotionless. He 'hn' and began walking the opposite way. She followed.


	8. Chapter 8:The Mission Part 2:The Meeting

**Hey guy i know i already posted yesterday and i was going to save this for two weeks from now but i really like this chapter and i want you guys to see it and review. Now's here is a deal with you guys. If i get 25 reviews by two weeks i will give you a special chapter because blah c: lol but seriously you guys should review :) and i am done telling you my rant. I do not own Naruto and any jutsu except Jaden and **"Chakura Kami Supaiku no Jutsu!" ****

**** WARNING- SOMEONE GOES BALLISTIC AND IF U CANT HANDLE IT O.O THEN DON'T READ BECAUSE IN THIS STORY PEOPLE WILL REACH THEIR BREAKING POINTS** **

**btw- fluffy is coming quite soon :)**

_TALKING- flashbacks and thinking_**  
><strong>

_**talking- demon talking**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Mission Part 2:The Meeting<strong>

"You ready." She splattered venomously to the Anbu that stood in front of her. He looked at her and nodded before both melted into the shadows.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A legendary creature roared its battle cry as it flew. The creature had an off white colored head with streaks of orange that reached its neck. The short and yet powerful bright yellow beak let out another roar as it flew towards a castle. The feet had short powerful toes that gripped onto the ex heiress. The part lion part eagle dropped the lavender haired girl into the monstrously large castle. Hinata flipped onto the top of the castle whispering, _**'**__**Fūton: Kamikaze'**_ the powerful blast of wind gushed the guard making him fall off the castle. She molded herself into the shadows of castle. She flickered the light as she waited for her cue.

Naruto's skin began to burn as a black sphere surrounded him. His face gave a demonic smile as he transformed. Hinata watched with widen eyes as she watched this man change into a monster no one would be able to control. Fear shoots through her from on top of the castle but continues to look out for anyone, but who couldn't feel at burst of demonic energy. It almost looked like the small version of… 'The Kyuubi...' She thought as she remained in the shadows.

"INTUDER ATTACK!" A guard scream as sirens went off within the castle. Hinata ran into the castle not caring about the fundamental rules for the mission. The guards began running towards her.

"**Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu!"** One of the ninja's screamed. The ground began to implode, Hinata flipped back spinning on her arms before screaming**.****"****Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu"** the water bullets hit the man, making the ninja fall into his whole in the ground. The man gave out a bloodcurdling scream as his own technique killed him slowly. Hinata continued running before she was hit in the back with a gush of wind from one of the ninja. She caught herself barely, hitting the wall. She hissed quietly as she screamed " **Suiton: Hahonryū"** The condensed water shot out in high speed hitting the man with full force. Cutting off his head, blood splattered everywhere. Another guard tried to plunge a knife him but used her chakra spike in to his brain turning it into mush. It began leaking out of his nose and ears. She spin kick the man hidden man. She ran up the stairs in the shadows.

"YOU WILL STOP HERE!" The man screamed as he furiously tried to attack Hinata. She looked at the man and responded calmly yet coldly, "Get out or I will be forced to kill you." The man did not move and Hinata took her stance, "very well then." The man looked at her with an insane smile, as his skin began to grow a mud like color. A black like tattoo covered his skin as Hinata took there in shock watching him turn into a monster.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"EVERYONE USE THE CHAINS TO STOP THAT THING." The leader screamed, as she did the hand seals to get the chains out. They all screamed, "Sōgu: Tensasai" A couple of shinobi three extremely large scrolls into the air with dozens of different weapons raining down, hitting the opponents. The weapons appear in white streaks hitting the . flew back into the trees letting out a huge roar. The Beat let out a huge roar as he put black sphere.

'What the hell is he doing?' The leader thought, "GET READY TO TAKE A HIT!" They watched as the beat ate the black sphere. The Leader watched in horror as the ground around it began to break. It began sinking but then the beat began to get bigger. The Leader began to curse inwardly; he didn't know what to do at this point. It was either take the hit and die or leave in time. He curse inwardly while he screamed, "EVERYONE EVA—" The beast Ball blasted everything in its path as it destroyed every shinobi. The dust took up the entire area as roared a battle cry. He fell into the ground, turning back to himself and began walking to the castle.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hinata spat blood and gave a painful smile. She used what was left of her sleeve to wipe the blood off her face. The man who stood in front her of looked like she only had scratches. He gave a bloodcurdling laughing that rung in Hinata's ears as she struggled to breathe_, ' My lung is puncture my left lung with his chakra filled with his sword and I can feel the poison take course in my body. But his sword never even touched me. How is that possible? I don't understand but what I do understand is that if I was to survive this battle I cannot get too close. He is both good as short and medium range and most of my weakness is long range, and I don't know how to use it…'_ Hinata cursed inwardly as she look at the man who began chuckling slowly, "Trying to figure out how my poisons are getting into you. Well its simple, as you breathe you breathe in the toxins. And in about I would have fifteen minutes before your body fails you. Hinata began to look at the man with horror. She couldn't just stop breathing.

"Haha—I never thought you would be as easy as your mother was when I killer her." His grin was laced in evil. Everything went pitch black for her.

"_Mommy-chan!" Hinata screamed as she held onto her mother's leg, "Do—don't—don—don't le—leave!" Hinata was crying trying not to imagine not having a mother by her side anymore. She cried and the tears burned as he ran down her face. The Tears wouldn't stop falling, the little girl tried to be strong but the more she thought of her mother leaving the more she left like her mother was being taken away from her and would never be seen again. She continued to cry as she grasped her mother with all the strength she could muster. The Mother had eyes of pain as she watched her princess cry._

"_Nata-Hime, don't you ever forget that I will always be with you. No matter where you are, no matter how far apart we might be. You are my princes." Hitomi bent down to look into Hinata's eyes, "I need you to be strong because no matter what happens I want you to be what I could never do." Hitomi handed placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I want you to defend my honor." Hinata stopped crying and gripped onto her mother's hand then hugged her one more time before she disappeared._

Hinata's eyes turned blood red as she stared at the man who stood before her. Her hair grew to her waist and formed spikes. She had no control over herself anymore. She went on her arms and legs and a growl erupted from her mouth. Everything around her began to slow down, she felt as though time and herself became one. She disappeared and reappeared in the man's face, she touched the man and his skin began to fall off. His eyes widen in fear. For the first time she could see the fear in his eyes. And she loved it. He began screaming in pain and she began to laugh in happiness.

"How do you like it." She said as she grabbed him by the throat, " Doesn't it suck to be powerless and not be able to defend himself. Doesn't it suck to be chocked to death… is that how she died?" His eyes were beginning to shut as he tried to grasp for air. **"ANSWER ME" **She screeched as she gripped on tighter.** "IS THAT HOW SHE DIED!"**

She screeched as she let go for him to breathe. "Or maybe she was stabbed in the back." She screeched, **"Chakura Kami Supaiku no Jutsu!"** She made a huge chakra spike and pierced it in the middle of his back,** " IS THAT HOW SHE DIED!"** The man asked, "plea-please-me-mercy-mer-mercy! Jus-just-kil-kill-me-me!"

** "MERCY YOU BEG FOR MERCY! YOU WANT MERCY! I SHALL SHOW YOU MERCY!"** The possessed girl screamed, **_"__Jūho Sōshiken"_**Two lion- like chakra filled her arms; she embedded it into his heart. He died instantly in impact. Hinata stood there with tears filing her eyes as she let out a cry. The tears didn't stop falling as she beat the corpse in the ground.

**O.o.O.o.O**

' _Why did he do this why did he seal me and then die! How could he. I should have never let them catch me. I want everyone to feel the pain. I killed everyone I could before they caught me. DAMNIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!'_

** ' _Everything. I will get out this body and I will kill everyone you love slowly by your hands and you will gravel on your feet and beg for mercy and I won't listen. I will let everyone die and then I will release myself from this seal and you will die. Then I'll kill everyone—I will start with your mother… oh wait I already killed her."_**

' _I WILL NEVER LET YOU OUT!'_

** '_You let that last time and now look where you are, In a fucking jail rotting here for life. I will get my way. I always do.'_ **

**_"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH DON'T YOU GET IT I ALWAYS WIN. YOU WILL ALWAYS LOSE. ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"_**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The door slams open and he sees an angel in front of him with milk skin and long hair. Her blue spandex outfit was ripped in multiple . He stared at her, and his eyes turned from blue to yellow**,"GET OUT OR WHEN I FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!"** His eyes turned blue and whisper, "help."

" I am here to take you to Konoha for Help."

** "NO I WILL NOT GO! LET ME ROT HERE AND WHEN I GET OUT I WILL KILL YOU FIRST YOU ROTTEN HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT ANNOYING BIT—**t-th-tha-thank y-yo-yo-you … I need it." Hinata stared at the guy who was chained to the wall in front of her before asking another question. She felt sympathy for the guy. He couldn't escape her mind and she has expeirenced that all her life.

"What is your name."

"Jaden Sendu."

"I am Hinata, you can trust me I am here to help."

"_Hinata-chan?"_ She turned to see the Anbu behind her. He took off his mask and they stared at each other.

"_Naruto?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Before you decide to comment. Hinata tells the guy her name so that he'll somewhat trust her more. I've seen it in a lot of movies so i was like. ehh- why not c; but now rememebr our deal 3 and R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
